A Musician's Fault- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: A musician's greatest fault, Isn't a wrong note, Nor is it a faulty instrument. A musician's greatest fault, Isn't the fault of the mind- It's the fault of the heart. An angsty one-shot focusing on the relationship between Adrien and his mother. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


" _Mama…?" A little blonde boy opened the door slowly, having heard some beautiful sound coming from the room when he had woken up. He hugged his stuffed ladybug tightly to his chest as he took in the sight of the room._

 _In the very center was his mother, dressed in her pajamas, doing something with the big object that he had been told not to touch. The beautiful sound stopped, and his mother turned, her golden hair loose from its side pony falling into her green eyes as she looked at him. She smiled, brushing some hair behind her as she stood up and walked over to him._

" _What's wrong, honey-bun?" She asked._

" _I couldn't sleep." Adrien admitted, shifting nervously. "What are you doing?"_

" _I'm playing the piano."_

Adrien stared at the ceiling to his bedroom as the classical music on his I-pod played. It was probably midnight, but Adrien couldn't find it in himself to go to sleep, or even feel tired.

Plagg's snores were the only other source of noise, but Adrien was too wrapped up in his thoughts to care.

" _What's a piano?" The five-year-old asked, and Emilie smiled down at him and offered him her hand._

" _Would you like to find out?" She asked. Adrien nodded after a moment, grabbing one of her slender fingers in his small hand as she directed him to the big object. She sat him down on her lap after sitting down on the bench, allowing Adrien to see the white and black keys._

" _What does this look like to you, Adrien?" She asked._

" _Uhh…" He stared at it, pouting a bit before brightening up. "It looks like teeth!"_

" _That's interesting." Emilie chuckled. "Why don't you press one?"_

" _Can I?" He asked, looking up at her. She nodded, and he reached a hand forward._

Adrien sat up, pausing the music as he walked over to the piano in his room.

He could do it.

 _When he pressed a few keys right next to each other, it made a weird sound and he retracted his hand like it shocked him._

 _That wasn't the sound that he had heard._

 _Emilie laughed, and then moved her hands upon the keys of the piano gracefully, years of experience behind her._

" _Here, honey-bun. I'll help you."_

" _How?"_

" _Place your hands on top of mine."_

Adrien moved and scooted the bench out, opening his piano up to reveal the white and black keys.

 _Adrien let go of his stuffed Ladybug, allowing it to sit down on the bench as he placed his hands over his mother's. When he looked up at her curiously she smiled and nodded._

" _Now watch, Adrien, and listen."_

Adrien placed his hands on the keys, fingers itching to play something- anything at all.

 _Her hands moved beneath his, fingers pressing down and lifting up as the hands that they were connected to moved around, making a sound so beautiful that it entranced him completely._

 _He didn't know how long they sat there, but he watched closely as his mother's hands moved in an elegant and complex dance, signifying the start and end of a tune that he knew far too well- it was the song that his mother sang to him when he was upset._

 _As though sensing his thoughts, Emilie began to sing the song. Adrien no longer knew of anything else that might have been happening besides his mother's fingers and words, watching as they gently pressed the keys and wandered about._

 _When the end of the song came, Adrien looked up at his mother in complete awe._

" _Can I play the piano someday?"_

Adrien's hands shook, and tears swelled up in his eyes as he stared down at his hands.

" _Of course, honey-bun. You can do anything that you want, as long as you set your mind to it."_

He remained there, frozen as his hands shook.

Why couldn't he play?! He had played the piano for years, why couldn't he play it now?

" _Really?"_

" _Yup! And I'll be the one to teach you."_

He closed his eyes and breathed.

It wasn't so hard to play the music he wanted to play- he had memorized the song long ago.

It wasn't hard.

It shouldn't be hard.

But…

Whenever he moved to sit and play, he'd remember her kind smile, her soft voice, and her infinite support.

He couldn't play it without thinking of her.

He remained frozen at the piano, trying to find it within himself to start pressing the keys to make the chord. He envisioned each and every movement clearly in his head- thought of every single note and rests that he would play in the song.

But whenever he went to press the keys, his heart squeezed and forced him to stop.

" _It's no good!" A seven-year-old Adrien exclaimed. "It's impossible! How am I supposed to get there and back in time?!"_

" _Now, Adrien." His mother lightly probed. "You're not reaching over to hit the note."_

" _What do you mean? That's what I'm supposed to do." Adrien pouted, folding his arms. Emilie sighed before smiling down at him._

" _You're hitting it. What you need to do is lightly tap it."_

" _Tap it?" Adrien asked, curiosity bringing him out of his frustrated stupor._

" _Yes." Emilie nodded, placing her left hand upon the key. Adrien leaned forward a bit to watch. "Just a light one, you don't need to push it all the way down." She demonstrated, and Adrien hesitated before copying the movement. He frowned._

" _It didn't make a sound."_

" _You still have to press it, sweety, just not as hard." Emilie explained, performing the action again. Adrien stuck his tongue out and tried again. This time he made the noise, but didn't press the key all the way down._

" _I did it!"_

" _Good job, honey-bun. I'm so proud of you!"_

Adrien retreated his hands and instead tried using only one finger, holding it right over middle C.

Just a small note.

He just needed to make a small noise.

That was it.

" _Do you think that I can play the music now?" Adrien asked._

" _Of course!" Emilie said happily. "Just remember that, and if you mess up then it's okay. We'll just try again and again until you get it right."_

" _Thanks, mother, for helping me with this." Emilie smiled and hugged Adrien, who hugged her in return._

" _Your welcome, Honey-bun."_

His body shook as he tried to hold back the tears.

Why?

Why couldn't he play one small note?

That's all he was asking his heart to allow- just a small note.

To be able to still feel close to her, to feel her spirit with him.

All he needed was a single note.

And yet…

His finger fell away from the keyboard, light sobs beginning to shake his body and escape his mouth as more tears fell from his eyes.

 _ **To be a musician, you can't just learn the notes.**_

 _ **You can't just play the song,**_

 _ **And you certainly can't just practice.**_

 _ **To be a musician, you need the heart.**_

 _ **You need to feel the music within you-**_

 _ **You need to have a reason.**_

 _ **A musician's greatest fault,**_

 _ **Isn't a wrong note,**_

 _ **Nor is it a faulty instrument.**_

 _ **A musician's greatest fault,**_

 _ **Isn't the fault of the mind-**_

 _ **It's the fault of the heart.**_

 _ **For once you decide why you play,**_

 _ **The music becomes a part of you,**_

 _ **To the point where it's always there.**_

 _ **And once you decide who to share it with,**_

 _ **They become a part of you too,**_

 _ **And this is both a blessing and a curse.**_

 _ **Because, if anything were to happen,**_

 _ **To the instrument, to the music,**_

 _ **Or to whoever you shared it with,**_

 _ **Then there will always be a whole there,**_

 _ **One that can no longer be filled with your passion,**_

 _ **Or by playing a few more notes.**_

 _ **And sometimes, that's the only thing left,**_

 _ **To keep that person together,**_

 _ **Is the only thing that they can't have.**_

 _ **For it is the fault of the musician,**_

 _ **The fault of the heart,**_

 _ **That stops us from moving on.**_


End file.
